Xtreme
by mystical3
Summary: ähm nun ja....Billie und ihre Jungs eben....und Van verliebt sich mal wieder in die flasche (ich hasse summerys)
1. Default Chapter

Es war ein relativ normaler Tag im Candystore.Nun ja,normal bis auf die Tatsache das der männliche Part des Teams ziemlich ruhig und allein war. Donavan "Van" Ray und Deaqon "Deaq" Hayes hatten schon seit über einer Woche nichts mehr zu tun gehabt und waren dementsprechend gelangweilt,was man Van allerdings nicht sonderlich anmerkte.Er war im Grunde immer gut darf und nach Deaqs Meinung Natur-stoned und plaperte mal wieder ohne Punkt und Komma.  
  
"Van,tust du mir nen Gefallen und hälst deine Klappe?!Ich hab Kopfschmerzen." "War der Club gestern zu viel für dich oder was?" "Ohne dich,Billie und euer Rumgestreitet und Generve wäre es a)riesig und b) nur halb so laut gewesen." "Das war doch kein Streiten." "Ach nein?Ihr habt euch,mal wieder, wegen jeder kleinigkeit in die Haare bekommen.Hättest du nicht den Rückzug angetreten und wärst gegangen,wäre wer weiß was passiert." "Ersten trete ich NIE den Rückzug an und zweitens schon gar nicht gegen Billie.Ich hatte halt noch was vor." "Und was?"Jetzt wurde Deaq langsam neugierig.Normaler weiße konnte sein Partner doch sonst acuh nicht die Klappe halten und erzählte ihm immer alles sofort. "Hatte ein heißes Date." "Mit wem???" "Kennst du nicht und spielt auch nicht in deiner Liga." "aber in deiner?" "jaha."  
  
"Van!Deaq!Kommt sofort in mein Büro!Es gibt Arbeit!" "Muss diese Frau denn so schreien?" "Och,armer Deaqon." "ich mein ja nur,wir sind ja nicht taub." Während die zwei redeten bewegten sie sich langsam in das in glaseingefasste Büro von Billie Chambers. "Um was geht's denn diesmal?"fragte Van und machte es sich auf Billie's Tisch bequem. "Um eine Bande von Dealern.Das ATF ist schon ne weile hinter ihnen her und schafft es nicht sie zu stoppen." "Deaq sprach genau das uas,was sein Partner dachte. "Dealer?Mehr nicht?Nur ein paar Dealer?Was ist an denen denn so gefährlich." "Nicht nur sie sind gefährlich,sondern vor allem ihre ware.Eine extrem schnell süchtig machende Droge.Sie heißt X." "und warum sind die Dealer so gefährlich?" "Weil man bei ihrem Anblick nicht an Dealer dneken würde.Es sind fünf junge,attraktive Frauen."  
  
Währned Billie ihren Jungs Blider der Frauen zeigte und Erklärungen Abgab,wich langsam jegliche Farbe aus Van's Gesicht. "Alicia Stone-- vorbestraft wegen Körperverletzunng.Ist Spezialistin für Kampfsport. Eve Green--weiß alles über Waffen und nutzt sie auch gerne.Hat einen der ATF- ermittler auf dem Gewissen. Samantha "Sam" Green"--Spezialistin für Motarräder.Soll bis jetzt jedem entkommen sein. Jeanette Richards-- vorbestraft wegen Eibruch und Diebstahl.Ist ein absolutes Compuergenie und kann jedes Sichersheitssystem knacken. und zum Schluss noch Alexis Carter.Bis auf ihren Namen ist nichts bekannt.Sie ist wahrscheinlich der Kopf der Bande."  
  
"Heißes Team" ....... 


	2. 2chapter

also weiter:  
  
Van hatte sich die Erklärungen seiner Chefin gar nicht angehört.Als er die Bilder gesehen hatte,verschwand seine restliche Umwelt für kurze Zeit.Erst jetzt,als Deaq mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumwedelte erwachte er wieder aus seiner Trance. "Alles in Ordnung,Partner?" "Hä?.....ja ja.Alles okay." "Sicher?" "Ja.Brauch nur etwas frische Luft." Deaq wollte seinen Partner noch davon abhalten zu gehen,aber davon hielt ihn nun Billie ab. "Lass ihn.Du kennst ihn doch.In ein paar Minuten erzählt er uns sowieso was los ist." "Stimmt.Ich hab jur so ein komisches Gefühl." "Du hast Gefühle?" "Bin ja nicht Billie Chambers." "Das war gemein."  
  
Draußen lief Van währenddessen ohne genaueres Ziel durch die Gegend.Die Temperaturen waren für LA ungewöhnlich niedrig und so bereute er es bald ohne Jacke losgegangen zu sein. "Verdammter Mist,ist das kalt." Grade als er wieder zurück zum Candystore gehen wollte,legte ihm jemand die Hände über die Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn an. "Rate mal wer das ist?" "Jeanny?!"......  
  
Während Van mit seiner neuen Freundin turtelte,ohne daran zu denken,was Billie vorher gesagt hatte,begannen sich sein Partner und seine Chefin lagsam Sorgen zu machen. "Verdamm!Er is mein Partner und ich kenne ihn inzwischen gut genug,um zu wissen,das da was nicht stimmt und das hat was mit einer der Dealerinnen zu tun." Und was willst du jatzt machen?Durch die Stadt fahren und ihn suchen?" "Nein.Ich mache mir halt Sorgen." "Um wen denn?"Ohne,das die beiden es bemerkt hatten,war Van wieder zurück gekommen.Schließlich wollte er ja nicht,das seine Freunde verdacht schöpften. "Wo warst du?" "Billlie,was soll das?Bist du meine Mutter?Ich dachte ich müsste dir nicht sagen,wo ich wann hingehe." "Doch,ab heute.Man,Alter was war vorhin los mit dir?" "Nichts.Ich wollte halt raus." "Verdammt noch mal.Lüg mich nicht an!" "Jungs,hört auf euch zu streiten." "Aber.." "Sie hat recht.Hör auf zzu streiten." "Du bist mal auf meiner Seite?" "Wenn du willst kann ich auch einfach wieder gehen." "Nein.Du bleibst schön hier.Und ihhr *beide* konzentriert euch ab jetzt auf den Fall.Ich hab euch alles aufgeschriebn,was ihr zu den Mädels wissen müsst und will das ihr euch *alles* merkt.Verstanden?" aaLs antwort bekam Billie nur eun leises und vor allem genervtes Gemurmel zu hören. "Dann ist ja gut.Und jetzt raus hier und macht euren Job."  
  
Van schnappte sich einen der Zettel,den Billie hingelegt hatte,seine Schlüssel und dieses Mal auch seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto. "Hey!Warte." "Was denn jetzt noch?" Genervt drehte sich Van zu seinem Partner um. "Du hast mal irgendwann mit diesem Mist von wegen Partner heißt gleich Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen angefangen." "Ja und?" "Jetzt sei ehrlich und sag mir was los ist." "Gar NIchts ist los.Und wenn,würde ich ja auch ganz sicher mit dir darüber reden."Damit war er auch schon weg und , ließ Deaq allein zwischen den Autos und Motorrädern stehen.  
  
Am Abend traf sich Van nochmals mit Jeanette.Hätte er sich doch bloß nicht auf diese Frau eingelassen und vor allem nicht in sie verliebt oder hätte er die Sahce mit den Drogen wegnigstens von ihr und nicht von seiner Chefin erfahren. "Hallo Süßer." "Hi Jeanny." "Wo geht's hin?" "Da is so'n neuer Club.Hot Choclat.Wie wär's?" "Ja,klar.Hauptsache du bist da."  
  
Doch leider wusste Van nicht,das auch Deaq diesem Club zusammen mit Billie einen Besuch abstattete. "Schau mal da." "Was denn?" "Van,mit einer unserer Dealerinnen." "Kennst doch deinen Partner,das sind seine Ermittlungsmethoden." "Diesmal nicht.Da lief bestimmt schon vorher was." ...... Deaqon und Billie beobachteten Van und seine Flamme inzwschischen eine ganze Weile und waren sich einig,das da wohl wirklich mehr liel als Van's 'Ermittlungmethoden'. "Das gibts doch nicht.Ich hab ihn nicht ins Team geholt,damit er jetzt in die Fußstapfne seiner Familie tritt und was mit ner Dealerin anfäng."  
  
Währned sich die beiden weiter über Van's unmögliches und verantwortungsloses Benehmen aufregten,genoss dieser den Sbend in vollen zügen. "Gefällts dir?" "Ja schon..." "Aber?" "Ich wäre jetzt lieber mit dir alleine." "Da wüsste ich schon was.Komm mit." "Wohin denn?" "Überraschung." Van legte seine Arme um Jeannette und bahnte sich mit ihr seinen Weg aus dem Club.  
  
Schweigend folgend Billie und Deaq ihrem 'Freund'.Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.Als Van's Auto schließlich am Strand hielt,waren beide ziemlich überracht. "Strand?Ich wusste gar nicht,dass dein Partner ne romantische Ader hat." "ich auch nicht."  
  
Währendessen bei Van:  
  
"Du bist so süß." "hmm..ich weiß." "Und eingebildet." "Und machmal auch romatisch." "Spinner." Langsam gingen die beiden am Strand entlang und setztem sich nach einigen Minuten auf eine Bank.Doch der Frieden hilet nicht lange.Mehrere Typen hatten sie eingekreist und begannen sie zu bedrohen. "Hey!Jean!Sag deinem Boss sie soll ihren Hintern in Bewegung setzten und den Stoff liefern." Als keiner der beiden Verliebten sich rührte,zogen drei der Typen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf Van.Um sich und seine FReundin zu schützen wählte Van die einzige für ihn mögliche Verteidigung: Angriff,aber ohne Waffe.Die lag mal wieder im Candystore.Durch die Prügelei abgelenkt,achtete niemand man auf Jeanette,so das sie fliehen konnte.Sie war sich sicher,das Van das bezweckt hatte.Von weit hinter sich hörte sie plötzlich einen Schuss.Die hatten doch nicht etwa...? 


	3. 3chapter

Jeanette wäre am liebsten zurück,um zu sehen ob Van etwas ernsthaftes passiert war,aber ihr Angst,selber verletzt zu werden war einfach zu groß.Sie würde Van so schnell versuchen zu erreichen,wie es ging,aber erst,wenn sié selbst in Sicherheit war.  
  
Van lag währendessen,im Sand und war relativ unverletzt.Der Schuss,den seine Freundin gehört hatte,kam von Billie und hatte einen der Schläger getroffen.Im folgenden Schusswechsel hatte er selbst nur einen Streifschuss am Oberarm abbekommen. "Danke." Das war das erste,was er seit einigen Minuten gesagt hatte und Deaq schien erleichert,das sein sonst so lauter Partner endlich die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. "Was sollte das?" "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst,Billie." "Das mit dieser Jeanette.Sie gehört zu den Frauen,die ihr ins Gefängnis bringen und nicht flachlegen sollt." "Was 'ich' in 'meiner' Freizeit mache,geht dich ja wohl relativ wenig an." "Nicht wenn es den Fall gefährdet oder dich fast umbringt." "Ich atme noch.Und den Fall hat es ganz bestimmt nicht in Gefahr gebracht.Was glaubst du wohl,wie man am besten an diese Frauen rankommt?Sie vertraut mir und damit werden das auch ihre Freundinnen bald tun." "Das sind ja mal wieder ganz tolle Ermittlungsmethoden.Schon mal dran gedacht,das dabei ne ganze Menge schief gehen kann?Die Typen eben haben dich fast gekillt Alter." "Jetzt macht doch mal nicht so'n Aufstand.Ich lebe noch und Jeanny wird mir vor Freude darüber mit Sicherheit alle Türen bei ihren Mädels öffnen.Und wenn's euch nicht stört,würd ich jetzt gern nach hause fahren." "Aber..." Doch nach einem vernichtendem Blick von Billie barch Deaq den Satz ganz schnell ab.Van rappelte sich langsam auf und ging zu seinem Auto.Zum Glück hatten ihm die beiden das alles von wegen Ermittlungsmethode und Türen öffnen abgekauft.Wenn sie seine Gefühle für diese Frau gekannt hätten,wäre bestimmt wieder sonst was losgewesen. Van wusste nicht genau wo er hinwollte.Er wusste nur das er jetzt allein sein wollte.  
  
Im Sand sitzend unterhielten sich währenddessen Deaq und Billie über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten. "Ich mach mir irgendwie Sorgen um ihn." "Wieso?Er ist doch alt genug um zu wissen,was er tut." "Weil er mein Partner,Freund und viel zu sensibel ist." "Van?Sensibel?" "Ja.Jedensfalls hat er Probleme damit Menschen anzulügen,die ihm vertrauen.""Und das bedeutet Probleme für uns.Vieleicht sollte ich ihn für eine Weile aus dem Team nehmen." "Und wer passt dann auf ihn auf.Wenn er alleine ist,baut er doch erst richtig Mist." " Stimmt."Das breite Grinsen auf Billies Gesicht,während sie das sagte,passte Deaq gar nicht.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Van doch noch für ein Ziel entschieden.Er war zu einem alten Skatepark gefahren.Da er immer eines seiner Boards mit im Auto hatte und er der einzige Besucher weit und breit war,konnte er sich richtig austoben.Nach zwei Stunden skaten und mehreren Stürzen,die er wohl noch tagelnag spüren würde, entschloss er sich im Candystore vorbei zu schauen.  
  
Als er dort ankam,traf er direkt auf Deaq. "Na,wieder beruhigt?" "Sorry wegen vorhin." "Entschuldige idch lieber bei Billie." "Wieso.Sie hat sich schließlich eingemischt.Ich hab ihr nur meine Meinung gesagt." "Die hast du aber nicht grade nett rübergebracht." "Das ist normal zwischen uns." "Wie du meinst.Bock auf ne Runde Boxkampf?" "Nein.Bloß nicht.Ich hab schon genug Prellungen vomn skaten.Ich will mich jetzt nur noch vor die Glotze hängen und meine Ruhe haben." "Du und ruhig." Das hieß nicgt,dass ich auch ruhig bin." "wär ja auch zu schön gewesen." 


	4. 4chapter

Kaum hatten es sich Van und Deaq auf den beiden roten Sofas gemütlich gemacht,kam auch schon Billie.Sie war nicht umbedingt begeistert,als sie die Jungs beim faulenzen sah,obwohl sie garde einen neuen Fall hatten.  
  
"Habt ihr beide denn nichts zu tun?" Van konnte sich einen Spruch nur sehr schwer verkneifen,wollte aber nicht schon wieder mit Billie streiten.Dafür konnte Deaq dieses Mal nicht ruhig bleiben und sprach aus,was sein Partner dachte. "Nichts allzu wichtiges.Wieso?" Billies vernichtenden Blick als sie ging,ignorierten beide.  
  
Sie wendeten sich lieber wieder dem Fernsehprogarmm zu,was aber zu einem weiter etwas lautem Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Cops führte,da Deaq so gar nicht mit Van's Programmwahl zufriden war. "MTV?Wie alt bist?15 oder so?" "Seh ich etwa so aus?" "Nein.Benimmst dich aber gerne so?" "Weshalb das denn?Nur weil ich MTV gucke?" "Schalt einfach nur um." Nachdem Van was das Fernsehprogramm betraf anchgeben hatte und er und Deaq nun zum 10ten mal Bullit schauten,wurde er von seinem Handy abgelenkt. "Geht's du heut noch ran?Ich will das sehn."meckerte Deaq.Er wurde nur ungern bei seinem Lieblingsfilm gestört. "Is ja gut." Beschwichtigend hob Van seine Hände und ließ seinen Partner in ruhe. Nach circa 30 Minuten war das Gespräch beendet. "Und wer war's?" "Jeanette." "Und?" "Wir treffen und heute Abend mit ihr und den anderen Mädels in dem Club von Aqurius." .......  
  
okay,ich weiß der teil ist kurz.aber ich hab halt ne schreibblockade.wenn ihr ideen zur story habt,dann mailt mir die bitte. mystical_mallrat@web.de 


	5. 5chapter danke für reviews

Am nächsten Morgen hieß es für die beiden Cops Billie alles über den vorigen Abend zu berichten,was allerdings Deaq überlassen war,da Van noch nicht aufgetaucht war. "Wie ist es gelaufen und wo ist Van?Ihr sollte *beide* pünktlich hier sein." "Der ist bestimmt noch mit *seiner* Jeanette im Bett und lässt es sich gut gehen.Die zwei hatten schon gestern Abend sichtlich Mühe die Finger von einander zu lassen." "Hat es euerm Vorhaben geschadet." "Nein,zum Glück nicht.Aber diese Art von Ermittlungsmethoden sind nicht so mein Ding." In diesem Moment kam Van in Billie's Büro. "Vielleicht nicht deins,mir liegt das aber sehr gut."Er konnte es einfach nicht ab,dass sich sein Partner nicht aus so was raushalten konnte."Ach kommst du auch noch?" "Als ob du nie verpennst." "Wenn,dann wenigstens nicht wegen irgend so einer Dealerin,die mir den Kopf verdreht hat." "Hey!Pass auf was du sagst!" "Dauert das noch lange?Nein?!Dann könnt ihr mir ja sagen,was ihr erricht habt.Ach und Van,sie haben da was am Hals." Bevor Deaq sein Kommentar dazu abgeben konnt oder Billie und er wieder anfingen sich zu streiten,bedeckte Van das etwas mit seinem Hemdkragen. "Also die Mädchen vertrauen uns.Sie denken,wir wären ganz groß im Drogengeschäfft und würden den Markt mit anführen." "Wow.Nicht schlecht." "Nur Alexis macht Probleme." "Wieso?" "Sie vertraut uns noch nicht 100 prozentig." "Das bekommen wir aber auch noch hin." "Und was willst du tun?Sie auch noch flachlegen?" "Nein,sie ist nicht so ganz mein Typ.Jeannette hat mir gesagt,das sie nächste Woche was großes Vorhaben und wir sind doch eigentlich die Richtigen,um ihnen da Ärger vom Hals zu halten.Wenn wir das schaffen,wird uns Alexis mit Sicherheit vertrauen." "Und wie willst du das genau machen." "Billie kennt da doch bestimmt jemanden,der den Mädchen Ärger machen könnte,oder?" "Ja,kenn ich.Und ihr steht nachher als Helden da.Keine schlechte Idee,Van.Aber den Knutschfleck sieht man schon wieder." .. 


End file.
